Tender Lumpling
by Lorina Dante
Summary: One-shot. En réponse au défi 17 du Poney Fringant! Avec, en prime, une reprise du thème du défi 15! Une nouvelle elfe débarque à Imladris... songfic.


Alors, pour le défi, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire... mais mon côté masochiste me poussait à prendre une chanson d'Oingo Boingo. Ça colle pas du tout à l'univers de Tolkien? C'était bien le problème... C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi _Tender Lumplings_. Très courte, sans référence précise... Juste ce qu'il me fallait pour trouver l'inspiration! Alors voilà le résultat.

Il faut dire aussi que j'avais été vraiment déçue de pas avoir participé au défi sur la Mary Sue d'il y a quelques mois. Manque de temps, je crois. M'enfin, comme nous avions le thème libre ici, j'en ai profité... Enjoy!

* * *

Assise sur l'un des grands balcons de la citadelle d'Imladris, regardant le clair de lune, Bella Sue frôla du bout des doigts ses oreilles pointues. Ses oreilles d'elfe. Elle sourit se mit à jouer distraitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, ces cheveux qui, aux dires de tous, auraient fait pâlir de jalousie Luthien en personne. Il n'y avait pas à dire : la Terre du milieu lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle y était à sa place, et ici les gens l'appréciaient.

Elle était épuisée! La journée, à vrai dire, avait été longue et mouvementée. Quelle surprise cela avait été pour elle, lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là elle s'était retrouvée ici! Couchée dans un grand lit, à Imladris, entourée d'elfes… Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que ce bijou que lui avait donné sa grand-mère, cette bague à la pierre dont la couleur changeait sans arrêt, avait des propriétés magiques? C'était ce que le seigneur Elrond lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment elle était arrivée là : la bague avait réalisé son désir le plus cher. Celui de visiter ce monde dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps, car en comparaison, sa vie de simple humaine était si ennuyeuse! Sur Terre, bien sur, tout le monde l'admirait, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. À quoi bon avoir des tas de gens qui voulaient être ses amis et des dizaines de garçons qui étaient fous amoureux d'elle?… Car il fallait voir la vérité en face : Bella n'avait pas sa place sur Terre. Personne ne la comprenait, là-bas. Personne sauf peut-être sa grand-mère, elle qui jadis avait été peut-être aussi parfaite qu'elle-même l'était à présent. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle lui avait remis le bijou… Pour qu'elle quitte ce monde où elle n'avait pas sa place et qu'elle soit heureuse?

Aucun moyen de le savoir. Tout cela pour dire que la journée avait débuté par une grande surprise, une surprise suivie par une autre encore plus stupéfiante. Elle était devenue une elfe! Mais au fond, peut-être n'y avait-il rien de si étonnant à cela : elle s'était toujours sentie si à l'écart des autres humains!

Deux surprises aussi incroyables en aussi peu de temps auraient sans doute fait croire à n'importe quel autre humain qu'il avait perdu la tête. N'importe qui d'autre se serait sans doute mis à hurler en s'arrachant les cheveux… Mais pas Bella! Non monsieur! Car après tout, elle n'était pas n'importe qui, et elle le savait. Elle sentait du fond de son cœur que sa place était ici et qu'elle aurait de grandes choses à y faire. Ce monde avait besoin d'elle. Son instinct le lui disait, et ça tout le monde le savait bien, son instinct ne se trompait jamais. N'écoutant que son courage, elle avait donc pris sa place dans ce nouveau monde et avait commencé à tout apprendre.

Cela s'était révélé fort facile. Quelques heures d'entraînement poussé, et elle était devenue une experte du tir à l'arc, du combat à l'épée et du combat au corps à corps. Ça lui était venu tout seul, aussi simple que ça. Aragorn en avait été si impressionné qu'il lui avait offert l'un de ses poignards en cadeau!

Mais toute cette journée avait été sans importance, à vrai dire, car une seule chose avait vraiment compté : elle était tombée amoureuse. Non pas d'Aragorn, car s'il était admirable, il était un humain… Et elle n'avait pas sa place parmi les humains, même ceux de la Terre du milieu. Celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse était sans le moindre doute le plus beau des elfes, un prince parmi ceux de sa race, un elfe aux yeux d'un bleu d'azur et aux cheveux d'or. Le seul à l'égaler en supériorité, sans le moindre doute, ils étaient voués à vivre ensemble, Bella le savait.

Le prince Legolas.

Il était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, à attendre au clair de lune, à vrai dire. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous. L'idée de le rencontrer en secret l'avait rendue folle de joie… Depuis qu'elle avait vu les films du Seigneur des anneaux qu'elle rêvait de lui! Il était encore plus magnifique en vrai, c'était à couper le souffle. Il allait sans doute la rejoindre dans peu de temps…

Brisant le fil de ses pensées, il arriva justement. Le prince aux yeux de la couleur de l'eau claire. Il paraissait encore plus superbe dans la lueur argentée de la pleine lune, tout comme elle l'était, elle aussi. Magnifiques tous les deux. Le couple parfait, Bella n'en doutait plus…

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui sourit, lui prenant la main.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez bien voulu me rencontrer ici. Dès l'instant où je vous ai vue, j'ai compris à quel point vous étiez différente des autres…

Elle le regarda un long moment puis s'approcha un peu plus de lui, mourrant d'envie de l'embrasser. Depuis la première fois qu,elle l'avait vu, elle rêvait de se blottir contre lui… Ils s'assirent ensemble au clair de lune et parlèrent durant un long moment. Ou plutôt… Bella raconta toute sa vie alors que Legolas l'écoutait. Puis le Prince lui dit doucement, ses yeux bleus brillant plus que jamais à la lumière de la lune :

- Avez-vous déjà observé la rivière, là tout en bas du balcon? C'est magnifique, lorsque la nuit est tombée… C'est l'un de mes endroits favoris. Venez, je vous montre.

Il la prit par la main et se leva, l'emmenant avec lui tout au bord du balcon. Bella, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se pencha et regarda tout en bas. Elle ne voyait pas très bien, mais ce qu'elle pouvait deviner, à la lueur du soir, c'était que ce qui se trouvait tout en bas, le courant puissant qui emportait tout sur son passage, devait être magnifique lorsque l'on pouvait le voir mieux.

- Les branches qui sont juste en dessous m'empêchent un peu de voir… Vous voulez bien me soulever, que je puisse mieux regarder?

- Bien entendu…

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et, avec habileté, l'aida à se hisser sur le bord du balcon tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il l'aimait forcément, elle en était persuadée, ils ne pouvaient que bien s'entendre. Ils étaient voués l'un à l'autre, sans le moindre doute. Installée sur le rebord du balcon, simplement maintenue par la prise de Legolas sur ses hanches, elle sourit. Leur amour serait éternel. Il serait celui qui lui ferait oublier toute son ancienne vie, celui qui la rendrait heureuse dans ce monde où, depuis toujours, elle avait sa place…

_Oh listen, Ten__der Lumplings, let me take you by the hands.  
I'll take you from this hell-hole to the Promised Land… _

Du bout des doigts, elle frôla la main du prince et sourit en le sentant frémir un peu derrière elle. Sa présence le troublait. Il était fou d'elle, elle le sentait, il allait forcément bientôt lui avouer ses sentiments, sinon pourquoi aurait-il été ici avec elle? Pourquoi aurait-il tenu à lui parler seul à seul?

Ça ne pouvait être que ça, et d'un instant à l'autre elle en aurait le cœur net, il allait tout lui dire, lui murmurer la vérité à l'oreille, et alors ils seraient heureux ensemble, et il l'épouserait, et elle resterait sur la Terre du Milieu pour toujours, et…

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Legolas lui murmure à l'oreille, elle ouvrit de grands yeux alors que, d'un seul coup, il la relâchait. Perdant l'équilibre, Bella poussa un grand cri aigu et, agitant bêtement les bras et les jambes, tomba durant un long moment puis frappa la surface de l'eau avec un _PLOC!_ qui fut à peine audible pour Legolas lui-même. Il se pencha avec adresse et jeta un coup d'œil tout en bas, guettant l'eau au cas où l'horrible Bella Sue serait remontée à la surface…

Aucun signe. Ouf.

Legolas poussa un soupir de soulagement puis s'éloigna du balcon d'un pas tranquille. Aragorn vint le rejoindre au bout d'un moment et sourit discrètement.

- Il a été facile de s'en débarrasser, finalement. J'aurais cru qu'elle nous causerait plus d'ennuis que ça, elle paraissait plutôt coriace.

- Pas plus que les autres. Ça devient une véritable invasion, vraiment. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que nous avons pu faire à Eru pour être pris avec un tel fléau…

…_But don't blame me, oh children, if those promises don't keep.  
'Cause promises like lives, can be bought so very cheap!_

* * *

Une plaie de moins sur la Terre du Milieu. Voilà. Pour le petit rappel, pour les curieux: la chanson est Tender Lumplings, de Oingo Boingo! (Non, non, ce groupe n'a jamais assez de fans. Vous pouvez vous convertir à la génialitude dès aujourd'hui!)


End file.
